1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a foliar spraying agent obtained by subjecting vegetable humus to activation treatment. Vegetable humus (or humus soil) referred to herein, is a vegetable fermented material accumulated and deposited in water at the bottom of a sea, lake, or the like for a long period of time.
2. Background of the Art
The inventor of the present application filed a prior patent application No. Sho 55-94563 for an invention relating to a gas adsorbing deodorizing and sterilizing composition which is obtained by subjecting a vegetable fermented humus to oxidation with air and then drying. This application was published (as Japanese patent publication Sho 62-1362) and registered (as patent No. 1393474).
Various application fields for this composition are now being developed. Their forms are varied, for example, they can be a powder, an aqueous extracted liquid, granules, etc. depending upon the application field.
This invention relates to an aqueous extract that will be referred to herein as Hyumaselurabin (Trade Mark). The inventor has done research work with the object of producing compositions having powerful sterilizing properties and deodorizing and gas adsorbing properties by the air treatment of vegetable humus and has filed a Japanese application entitled "a method for activating vegetable humus"; Japanese patent application Sho 57-144615. The gist of this invention can be summarized as follows. The activation of vegetable humus is a collective expression for the reinforcement of deodorizing action, gas adsorbing property and bacteriostatic action, etc. The inventor discovered that in the activation of vegetable humus, the action of microorganisms, particularly the action of aerobic microorganisms, plays a significant part together with the oxidation action of the oxygen in air. He found that as a condition for treatment, contact with air should be carried out at a temperature and a humidity at which microorganism reaction is carried out smoothly by way of microorganism, and it is an important point of activation. Thus, publication of this application was made on August 10, Showa 62 (1987) with regard to "a method for activating vegetable humus" (Japanese patent publication No. Sho 62-37003) which defines the condition for activating vegetable humus. This patent publication explains the meaning of the phrase "grinding vegetable humus and contacting sufficiently with air to effect activation" which is referred in the present invention.
By the treatments above-mentioned, activated vegetable humus greatly improves its own gas adsorbing property, deodorizing power and bacteriostatic action, but at the same time unexpected effectivenesses has been discovered.